Fall On Me
by BlueGirlDragon
Summary: Beclem has returned to Besaid to finish what he started. Will he be able to accomplish his goal, or will fate send him the surprise of his life. plz read and review.
1. Arrival

The sun ascended slowly from its resting place; grasping at the open sky to assume its rightful position. Casting out rays of light, it wraps the earth beneath in a blanket of warmth. For the inhabitants of Besaid, the sun seemed to shine brightest over their island. A month had passed since former Summoner Yuna and her friends had defeated the colossus Vegnagun. Peace was restored to Spira and the Eternal Calm was able to continue. For Yuna, life became exponentially better with the return of her love, Tidus, shortly after the weapon was destroyed. They had the rest of their lives to spend together, and planned to cherish every moment of it. On this day, Yuna and her friends, along with the Aurochs, were spending a day at the beach to have some fun and to relax.

It was an hour or so past noon. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine were soaking up the sun while Tidus and the Aurochs were in a heated game of blitzball. The blitzers had been more than ecstatic to have their star player back. Wakka had remained in the village to help Lulu look after their baby son, Vidina, though he promised to play Tidus one-on-one in the near future. In the mean, it was Tidus against the rest of the Aurochs; Tidus having the upper hand before the game even started.

"This is the life," Rikku yawned, stretching out across her beach towel and rolling over onto her stomach.

"I couldn't agree more," Yuna chimed in, watching Tidus dominate in the blitzball game. Since his return, Yuna did her best to stay as close to him as possible. "I've never been so happy. I don't things can get any better."

"There's always room for improvement, but I think that will be the least of our worries," Paine said with a slight edge in her tone. She sat up, eying a boat that was pulling up to dock. It wasn't the fact that a boat had arrived, but a matter of who was on the boat that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Oh no!" Yuna grumbled to herself, wishing she could vanish right then and there after catching sight of the boat as well.

"What's the matter?" asked a clueless Rikku, looking around to see what was making her comrade's skin crawl. Upon seeing what the problem was, Rikku jumped straight to her feet. "Not him again. Oh, poopie."

Yuna groaned and collapsed back onto her towel. She shut her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, the boat would be gone. The boat remained, and its few passenger began to get off. Yuna had not expected to see the Youth League sergeant so soon after their last encounter with him. She looked around her to see that the Aurochs had taken notice to the drill sergeant's arrival as well and had made a hasty retreat back to the village. Only Tidus remained.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, making his way to where Yuna and the other two women had been sun bathing. "The Aurochs just left as if there was some horrible monster getting off that boat or something."

"Calling him a horrible monster would be too polite," Rikku chuckled nervously. "But, hehe, don't worry about it. We'll fill you in later."

The first few passengers to have gotten of the boat wasted no time in collecting their belongings and making their way to the village as well. They paused momentarily only to greet Yuna and her friends. The sergeant was the last to disembark. He made his way up the dock towards Yuna and her friends, carrying a small luggage bag with him.

"Is he the reason everyone is so worked up?" Tidus whispered, taking notice to how intently everyone was watching the approaching stranger.

"Like we said, we'll fill you in later," Paine murmured as the Sargent stopped in front of them. "I'm sure my presence here is a shock to you," he said, speaking mainly to Yuna.

"Yah, well, we never expected to see you again so soon," Yuna chuckled nervously. In the back of her mind she had wanted to say that she never expected to see him again.

"Once peace and order were restored, the Youth League decided to continue training new recruits. I was dispatched here to finish what I had started. I'm guessing things have gone back to the way they were before I came here the first time."

"You'll just have to wait and see, Beclem."

The group made their way back to village with Yuna and Beclem in the lead. They were discussing everything that had gone on their lives since Beclem had been called back to Youth League HQ. The others lagged behind, not really wishing to speak to Beclem; at least not in a friendly manner.

"Sounds like the Youth League was keeping you fairly busy," Yuna said as they made their way over a bridge.

"Sometimes too busy and sometimes not busy enough. Has a lot changed here?" he wasn't sure why he had asked, but figured it couldn't hurt.

"I must admit that is has. The village had become a bit more crowded within the past month. It's been a struggle to find places for everyone to sleep. Even Rikku and Paine were sharing a room in the temple while the priest was gone."

"But he's back now," Rikku whined. "I guess I'll have to contact Brother and have him pick up Paine and me."

"I apologize, Sergeant. It appears you have showed up at a bad time." It wasn't as if finding him a place to sleep would be her problem; it would be Wakka's. Yuna thought hard for a moment, stopping in her tracks so she could concentrate more easily. An inattentive Rikku walked into her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rikku mumbled, somewhat confused.

"Sorry, Rikku. I was just thinking about something.

"About what, Yunie?" Rikku inquired, extremely curious as to what her cousin was about to say.

"Well, there is one place that has been available for a week now, and his meals would be provided for-" Yuna didn't get to finish what she was saying. Rikku was about to blurt something out when Paine stopped her.

"Yuna, I think I speak for both myself and for Rikku when I ask 'what are you thinking?'"

"Yunie, how could you suggest something like that!" Rikku exclaimed, removing Paine's hand from covering her mouth. "I can't believe y-" Rikku was silenced again by Paine's hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, Rikku. I'm sure it was only meant as a suggestion," Paine said, though she agreed with Al Bhed one hundred percent.

Beclem watched the scene with a perplexed look on his face. He looked over at Tidus to see the young man standing with his arms crossed, biting his lowering and trying to decide whether or not to say anything about the situation.

Wakka had been informed of Beclem arrival's and was waiting outside of the village for Yuna and her friends to return. As the group drew nearer, he could see the troubled looks on everyone's face. Beclem just looked puzzled.

"Never expected to see you back here so soon, ya. Well, Hopefully things will go more smoothly for you this time around," Wakka said, being as friendly as possible despite the friction that had existed between the two of them.

"I hope you're doing well, Guardian. How's your kid?"

"He's doing great!" Wakka responded enthusiastically. "I named him Vidina. It means 'future' in Al Bhed."

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you were the one to decide on the name."

"'Course I was, ya. Anyways, how long you staying for this time?"

"As long as I need to unless the Youth League calls be back again. I was also informed that I came at a bad time," Beclem said. Rikku looked nervously towards Wakka to see what he would do.

"Well, I won't lie to you. The village has become crowded and I haven't had much time to fix the problem with the new baby and all. No worries, though. I found a place for you."

"Did you really find someone, Wakka?" Yuna asked, clearly astonished. She couldn't possibly imagine who Wakka had found, not even imagining that Wakka had thought of the same person that Yuna had.

"Well, who is it?" Rikku was dying to know. Who would want to be hospitable to that grouch? That question raced through her mind a million times.

"You all seem somewhat relieved. What's the deal?" Wakka asked, now as puzzled as Beclem was.

"Sorry, it's just that we didn't want you to have to be troubled with the matter," Yuna admitted.

"I must admit I was a little hesitant to ask Rane, but she seemed more than willing to help."

The three girls stood jaw dropped, unable to comprehend what they had just heard. Rikku tried to say something, but wasn't able to form the words. Tidus turned away from the group and began looking towards the sky, hoping that the girls would quickly calm down. Before Yuna could say something, Wakka held up his hand.

"I know what you're thinking, Yuna, and I understand. It is a lot to ask of her so soon, but she's a strong girl. She can handle it. Besides, it was actually Lu's idea. I never would have considered asking Rane, but Lulu convinced me to do so." Wakka could see the girls were having a hard time grasping the concept. "Well, anyways, enough of just standing around here. Follow me, Sergeant, and I will take you to where you'll be staying."

Rikku wanted to say something, but a hand on her shoulder kept her quiet. Although the idea of asking Rane had crossed Yuna's mind, she never would have actually done it. They watched as Wakka walked away with Beclem following. They stayed rooted where they were, watching with anticipation as they neared Rane's hut.

Beclem could finally no longer take not knowing what was going on. "Guardian, can you please explain to me why they are so upset?"

Wakka stopped in his tracks and turned to face the younger man. "I would answer you, but I think it would be better if your host did that herself. It's not something I can really talk about freely," he said in a low voice. His tone had become a bit more serious, something the sergeant wasn't quite used to.

"It sounds as if something tragic happened to her," Beclem said, remembering the battle that had occurred over two years ago against Sin. The men from his squad fought bravely, but in the end, he was the only one to survive. That day haunted him every waking moment and caused him much grief and pain.

"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself," Wakka said, continuing on and stopping in front of a hut located on the right side of the village close to the temple.

"Hey, Rane, could you come out here for a second?" Wakka called out.

The curtain that was blocking the entrance was pushed aside and a young woman stepped out into the sunlight. Beclem felt the air being snatched from his lungs as his body tensed up. Her skin, tanned and flawless, beckoned for the caress of gentle hands. She stood at a height of 5'3'', making her a little less than a foot shorter than himself. Her eyes blended in with the sky; her long, silky, black hair wisped gently against the small of her back. Her outfit left little to the imagination. She had on dark blue shorts that were equivalent in length to Rikku's skimpy skirt. She wore a matching tube top that laced together down the middle and left much of her sleek stomach showing. Her sleeves were a soft red color and similar in style to Rikku's, but the bows were a bit smaller. They ran from just below her shoulder and stopped in the middle of her forearm. She wore black leather gloves with the finger tips cuts off. Her boots were somewhat similar to Yuna's, but only came up to mid-calf.

It took a moment for Beclem to regain his senses and realize he'd be staring. Rane had her hand extended, waiting to shake his. He felt himself trembling as he shook her head, hoping nobody could see his face turning red. Wakka pretended not to notice.

"Rane, this is Sergeant Beclem of the Youth League. Please take good care of him, ya," Wakka said before leaving the two alone. They stood staring at each other in silence. Beclem wanted to thank her for her kindness, but was unable to put the words together. Rane had been looking at him at first, but then averted her eyes shyly towards the ground. He followed her gaze and realized he had been holding her the entire time.

"You must like shaking hands, don't you?" Rane asked, also aware that he hadn't let go of her. He was about to respond when she interrupted. "Are you hungry?" she blurted out. She was still staring at the ground, but Beclem could see her cheeks flushing a light pinkish color.

"Uh, well, I'd hate to be an inconvenience if you were in the middle of something," he said, though he was looking forward to a little bit of food.

"I had actually just finished making lunch for myself when you and Wakka showed up. I always make more than I need so there is plenty for the both of us. Lucky for you I guess."

She had a pleasant smile and a sweet demeanor. Her voice was smooth and her lips, like pink rose petals; soft and inviting. Beclem couldn't understand why the others were so opposed to the idea of staying with her. Then again, he didn't know her at all. She could have very well been living with a past far worse than his own. There was also the question of where she came from. She hadn't been residing in Besaid when he was there over a month ago. It was a thought that would have to wait as he followed Rane into her hut.

"That will be your bed," she indicated, pointing towards a bed located against the left wall of the hut. Her bed was on the opposite side. In between was a small, round, wooden table. On the table was a pot of vegetable soup with bits of seasoned meat in it. Rane retrieved and extra bowl and served Beclem some soup.

"Enjoy," she smiled as she prepared a bowl for herself. "I hope you like it."

"You sound as if you have no confidence in your cooking." Beclem took a bite and was amazed at how good it tasted. He was incredulous. "This is delicious. I thank you."

"You're very welcome. Whenever you get hungry, or if there is something in particular that you want, don't hesitate to ask."

Beclem sat on the edge of his bed, looking around the inside of Rane's home. She had another small table located against the back wall of the hut beneath a small covered window. On the table were a few little trinkets and such. Below the table was a wooden box with a lock on it. Beneath her bed, Beclem could see a sword contained within its sheath, a few healing potions, and another box that had a lock on it.

Rane sat on the edge of her bed with her own food. Her mind flooded with questions that she wanted to ask Beclem. She would have been shocked to know that he was thinking the same thing.

"So, do you like being a sergeant in the Youth League?"

"It has its ups and downs. I've been a sergeant for well over two years."

"Really? How come you haven't been promoted?"

"It's- uh, complicated," Beclem responded hesitantly.

"That's ok. You don't have to tell me. How long have you been in the Youth League?"

"Ever since it started. I was in the Crusaders before then. I joined them when I was pretty young. I received the best training anyone can get."

"You must be a very skilled warrior then. I'm impressed. Now you're here to train the Aurochs. Well, good luck with that," Rane giggled, trying to keep from bursting out laughter.

Since they had talked a bit about him, Beclem decided to ask about her. "I was here a little over a month ago and I don't remember seeing you here."

Rane immediately calmed down, as if what he said had upset her. "I just returned about two weeks ago."

"Returned? So you used to live here?"

"I grew up here. I left about a year before Yuna had gone on her pilgrimage to fight Sin," she said, staring down at her half eaten bowl of soup.

"Where did you go?"

Before Rane could answer, she heard a voice calling her from outside; it was Yuna.

Rane excused herself and went out to see what Yuna wanted. "Yes, what is it?"

"Rane, are you ok?" Yuna asked, her eyes full of sympathy.

"I'm fine. I guess. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Actually, there is something I want to discuss with you." Yuna led Rane behind the temple where they could speak privately.

"So, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I think it would be a good idea if you didn't mention anything to Beclem about being a former summoner. The only reason I say that is because he has a big problem with summoners for some reason. He pretty much hates anything to do with Yevon and the church. Summoners included. It would just be better if he didn't know. He don't want him to be rude or insulting to you."

"Did he act that way towards you?"

"For the most part. He didn't hesitate to call summoners worthless right in front of me."

'Wow!" thought Rane to herself. 'I better watch what I say around him.' "Thanks for the warning. I'll keep what you said in mind. I don't feel much like a former summoner, though. I was a failure," Rane said with a sigh.

"Rane, what happened wasn't your fault. When you started off, you were ten times the summoner I was. You and your aeons were so powerful. Everyone believed that you would defeat Sin and make it back home. They had such high hopes."

"Yah, and I let them all down."

There wasn't anything that Yuna could say to ease her friend's pain. "Look, just keep the whole summoner business a secret. Ok?"

"If you insist, but you have to go tell the Aurochs to stop bowing to me whenever they see me." Both women burst out into laughter at this.

After their talk, Rane returned to her hut to find Beclem resting on the bed. He had already made the decision to wait until tomorrow to begin the Auroch's training. Seeing him rest there reminded Rane that she had been crying in her sleep for the last few nights. She did recall waking up in the middle of the night and feeling her cheeks dampened with tears. She prayed that he would not hear her sorrow.

"Beclem?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, sitting up to look at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that sometimes I talk in my sleep. It's always in whispers but I thought I'd give you a heads up," Rane lied, and feeling a bit silly about it, too.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll try not to let it bother me. You are doing me a huge favor, anyways."

While Beclem was preoccupied, Yuna, her friends, and the Aurochs decided to head back to the beach to continue with their game. Beclem found Wakka walking around with Lulu and decided to speak to them. Wakka enthusiastically introduced Beclem to his son. Rane was sitting on the temple steps and was joined by her childhood best friend, Maera. She had the same body type as Rane, dark brown hair that went to her shoulder blades, and brown eyes. Her shorts were black and went down to her mid thigh. She wore a red halter top that did more than enough to accentuate her bosom. She wore black armored gauntlets that covered from her hands up to just below her elbows. Maera had the look of a warrior.

"So, who was the guy I saw coming from your hut?" Maera asked in a sly tone of voice.

"His name is Beclem. He's a drill sergeant dispatched here by the Youth League. He's going to train the Aurochs. I'm providing him with food and a place to sleep while he's here."

"Good luck with that. I think the Aurochs would rather blitz all day."

"That's almost exactly what I said when he told me why he was here. Then Yuna came to talk to me. She told me not to mention anything to him about being a summoner. Former summoner is mean."

"Absurd. Say whatever you want. You can't hide what you are or who you were. You deserve all of the respect Spira has to offer. Why do you have to keep that a secret."

"Yuna says he doesn't really like summoners for some reason. I don't know why, but I'd hate to create any hostility between us considering I'm sharing my living space with him."

"Do what you want, but I think he'll find out sooner or later. A past like yours can't be locked away," Maera said, stretching her legs out as she sat.

"I suppose you're right."

Tired of sitting around, the two friends decided to take a walk outside the village. Rane had her gun and dagger with her while Maera carried a large sword on her back. They walked up to a part of the trail that over looked the village, stopping just for a moment to enjoy the view.

"It won't be long before sunset," Rane said, hoping that the sun would take just a bit longer to set on this day.

"With every sunset there is hope that it will rise again," Maera said, gazing at a few clouds being carried along by the wind. Rane wondered where fate would take them once they were out of view. Part of her would have given anything to be able to jump on one of the clouds and float away forever.


	2. The Longest Night

Rane and Maera wandered around until night fall, watching the stars scatter across the sky. It looked more like sparkling diamonds had spilled out onto a bluish-black floor. The few fiends they had encountered on their walk became nothing more than memories. Rane was trying to hide her anxiety about letting a stranger stay with her.

"If it bothers you that much then why are you letting him stay there?" Maera said, able to see right through her friend. Rane let out a sigh and shook her head. She should have known better than to think she could hide anything.

"It's not that. Things have just happened so fast. I'm barely able to keep up and it's a struggle trying to keep my emotions in check."

"Well, if it becomes too much for you, don't hold it in. It will just make things worse. We better start heading back now."

Rane wished they could have had more time to talk. At that moment all she really wanted to do was lose herself somewhere on the island and sob until she passed out. She'd been keeping a straight face about everything, but she wouldn't be able to in her sleep. As they neared the village, they could see everyone else was getting settled and preparing for bed. Parents were calling their children to get cleaned up and come inside. Wakka was scouting them area to make sure everything was safe and sound. Beclem could also be seen pacing around in front of Rane's hut, waiting for her return.

Rane stopped walking and found herself frozen where she stood, trembling and unable to control it. Maera saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" she said, shaking Rane gently.

"I don't know. I just-" Rane said, becoming tongue tied.

"Rane, we've been everywhere and done everything together. I know what you're going through and I know it's hard, but you have to stay strong. Don't do it for them, or for me, but do it for yourself. There is nothing I can do for you that you can't do for yourself. Just be yourself. That's all you can do. Now, go get some rest. We all know you need that. Well, sleep and a bath," Maera laughed.

"Hey, don't go there," Rane said with a slight chuckle. They bid each other good night and went their separate ways. Beclem had been watching them and stopped pacing around as Rane approached.

"Ready for bed?" she asked, hoping her knees wouldn't collapse beneath her.

"Is it that time already. Well, I suppose I am pretty tired. I told the Aurochs to be ready early tomorrow. They have a full day ahead of them," Beclem said as he followed Rane into her home.

"If just hearing you talk about it sends a shiver down my spine, I don't know how they can stand it. I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up and they're all gone."

"If that does happen I'm blaming you," Beclem said

"Hey! That's not fair. Why me?" Rane whined.

"No real reason, but the idea does sound like fun."

Rane stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back so she was facing her bed. She hadn't been able to see his face since there wasn't any light, but his voice sounded light and friendly. She could feel butterflies filling up in the pit of her stomach as she change into her pajamas via use of a garment grid she had received from the gullwings as a gift. Beclem had undressed until he was only wearing shorts. He had even taken off his mask and set it beside the bed. Rane watched him get settled as she sat down on her bed. She could only see a silhouette of him, but it was more than enough. He had well defined muscles and broad shoulders that looked as if they carried the weight of Spira on them. She closed her eyes and could hear him getting settled into the bed. She looked to see him lying on his side facing away from her. Before long, Rane could tell he was sleeping.

The darkness enveloped the inside of the hut as a cloud passed by in front of the moon, stealing the little bit of light that had been available. Rane had forgotten how spooky the nights could be. She usually never stayed awake long enough to witness it, at least not by herself. She pulled the blankets up to her nose and closed her eyes as tight as she could. After a few minutes she opened them slowly, relieved to see out that the cloud had moved on, allowing the small traces of light into the hut once more. She rolled over onto her stomach and let out a sigh into her pillow.

'What am I doing? Just go to sleep.' She would have gladly done so had she been by herself, but she detested letting strangers see her cry. Beclem appeared to be tough and athletic. It was be a shame to cry in front of him, even if it was just in her sleep. 'That's even worse,' she told herself.

The night dragged on as Rane did her best to keep herself from falling asleep, but it was proving to be a difficult challenge. Her eyelids felt as if weights had been tied to them. She was slowly losing the battle and the will to keep herself awake. A spell was being cast on her and she could not resist.

'Maybe if I just close my eyes for a few minutes. Then I'll open them and wait, and then rest them some more.' She let her eyes close, not realizing she wouldn't be able to open them until morning.

Morning came quickly, accompanied by the warm sun and the singing of native birds. Beclem awoke to see Rane still asleep, and took the opportunity to get dressed. Dressed and equipped with his favorite weapon, Beclem was about to head out of the tent when he stopped to take one last look at Rane. She looked so peaceful, but Beclem had sharp eyes and could see something was off. He stepped closer to her until he was only a foot away and could see the streaks left behind by salty tears.

"Has she been crying?" Beclem asked himself, but slightly louder than he had intended. Rane stirred and opened her eyes to see Beclem standing over her.

"Good morning," she mumbled with a smile as she rubbed her face with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's about time for me to get going," he said, somewhat embarrassed for staring at her while she was sleeping.

"Not before I make you breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, you know."

Rane rushed out bed and changed her clothes, not giving Beclem any time to object. Since he was hungry and didn't feel like arguing with her, he decided to just let her make something while he made sure the Aurochs were getting ready. He was ready to begin shouting orders as he walked into the tent, but stopped himself when he saw that the Aurochs managed to get themselves up. Satisfied that they would be ready when he was, he headed back out to wait for Rane to finish making breakfast. On his way, he was approached by Tidus.

"Hey, what's up?" Tidus said, determined to figure out who Beclem was since everyone seemed to preoccupied to tell him.

"I don't recall seeing you last time I was here. I am Beclem. I was dispatched here by the Youth League to train the Aurochs," Beclem said, shaking Tidus' hand.

"I'm Tidus, Yuna's boyfriend."

"I see. So, the High Summoner has a companion? How come I've never seen you here before?" Beclem asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll tell you as much as I can," Tidus said. He explained to Beclem about his home of Zanarkand and how it had been attacked by Sin. He was with Rikku for a short while before being washed up on Besaid' beach. He met Yuna and left with her on the pilgrimage and was by her side until the very end. "We figured out how to destroy Sin, and that was by destroying the Fayth. Sin was just a dream of theirs, but I soon found out that I was soon. I disappeared for two years. For Yuna, it was very hard."

"I see," Beclem said, not sure of what else to say. He felt sorry for the summoner and began to regret how he had acted towards her. She had been suffering just as much as everyone else. He then decided to ask Tidus what he knew about Rane, but she called him over to eat before he could.

"Pleasure meeting you. We'll have to talk more later," Beclem said.

"Sure, no problem."

Beclem was eager to enjoy another of Rane's delicious meals. She was waiting for him with a bowl and each hand.

"Hope you like it. It's not a very traditional breakfast, but it was the best I could," she said, handing him a bowl. She had prepared some fish with vegetables and flavored the meal with a zesty seasoning.

"Please, I'll eat whatever you make. I'm not picky," he said, taking a bite of his food and savoring the taste.

"How is it?" Rane asked, almost afraid of what he thought of it.

"It's even more delicious than the food you had served last night. Thank-you. There must be something I can do to repay your kindness one of these days."

"You don't have have to worry about repaying me," Rane insisted, almost embarrassed. She didn't feel that what she was doing was too big of a deal.

"In any case, I'll do my best not to become a burden to you in anyway. I don't need the person who is providing me with food and shelter to despise me like the rest of the village. I'm sure someone else has already explained this to you. I'm not very popular around here."

Rane was unsure of how to respond to that at first. Beclem began to think that maybe he had said to much to her. "Sorry, if I said something to make you uncomfortable," he mumbled, feeling quite ashamed of himself.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't know what to say," Rane said, setting down her own bowl of food and looking at him. "People can say what the want about you, and some of them may be right. As far as I'm concerned, what matters to me as what I think of you and what you want me to think of you. You can always change if you want to. Then I would never have to see the part of you the others did not like."

It was Beclem's turn to be silent. He had given Rane his undivided attention as she spoke to him, and her words were still ringing within the depths of his soul. Here was someone willing to accept him for who he was, regardless of the fact that they had known each other for less than a day. Her eyes betrayed the pain she was hiding, manifesting a calm that washed over Beclem as he gazed into them.

"Well, the Aurochs aren't going to train themselves. That's for sure," Beclem said, handing his empty bowl to Rane. Rane cleaned up while Beclem rounded up the Aurochs so they could start with their drills. By the time Rane made it outside, they were gone. The village was a bit more lively at this hour. Everyone was up and about, taking care of their daily tasks. Rikku was standing alone in front of the temple when Rane had stepped outside. Rikku noticed her immediately and rushed to go talk to her.

"So, what's going on?" asked the peppy blonde, eager to make sure that Rane was ok.

"I'm fine. I just finished cleaning up from breakfast," Rane said, looking around. Wakka could be seen patrolling the village as usual. A young woman was walking around with her dog while children chased each other in and out of the temple.

"Has Beclem been giving you a hard time?"

"I want to say that he hasn't been here long enough to do that. He's been very well mannered," Rane informed. Rikku could tell she was being honest.

"Well, you just let me know if he gives you any trouble."

"You got it."


End file.
